Pitted
by Uzukagegan
Summary: Naruto’s just been told that he is leaving for three years. But Wait! The Chuunin Exams have been rescheduled for a month from now! And there's a surprise waiting for him... [CHAPTER 3 UP SUMMARY INSIDE]
1. Intro

By: Uzukagegan

Rating: T

Genre: Action/Adventure/Romance

-----

Summary: Naruto's just been told that he is leaving for three years after his return and retrieval of Sasuke. But Wait! The Chuunin Exams have been rescheduled for a month from now. Looks like leaving will have to wait. But the rules have been changed, and Naruto gets a little surprise!

-----

Pitted

"So kid, whattaya say?" A white haired old shinobi stood in Naruto's hospital window. "Gone for 3 years, and when you get back, MAN will your friends be in for a surprise!"

Naruto didn't really enjoy the idea. "Hmm… I don't know, Perverted Hermit, that's a long time… I'll miss my friends, and Sakura-chan might FORGET me!"

"C'mon, kid! It won't be that bad. I just might teach you techniques even BETTER than crummy old Rasengan!" The old pervert prodded.

"REALLY? All right! I'm ready!"

Jiraiya sweat drops, as Naruto does a victory dance and does a thumbs up.

"Boy, you're eager as ever. Well, better get packed and get a good night's rest! We're gonna leave first thing in the morning! Take this time to say bye to your friends!"

"Right! Let's GO GO GO GO GO GO GO!"

Naruto flies out of the hospital room, knocking down a young nurse on the way out.

--------------------------------------

At Tsunade's office

"Tsunade-sama! Tsunade-sama!" A young woman rushed to the Godaime's over-stacked desk.

"What now, Shizune? I've got documents to read over and -sigh- I actually feel like doing it right now. So please don't bother me, okay?"

"But, Tsunade-sama, I bring news from Ibiki and Anko!"

"The Chuunin Exam instructors? What do they want?"

"It seems the Chuunin exams have been rescheduled for next month, with all the former examinees retaking the exams. But the rules have been changed a bit, so… Oh! Hold on a sec… Here." -Hands Tsunade a folder- "It's all explained in here."

-Tsunade opens the folder-

"Hokage-sama, it contains the new rules for the exams, the match-ups, which are a little different, and instructions for preparation and organization."

"Hm. Very good. Now let's look at these rules, shall we?" The Hokage inquired.

" 'Chuunin Exam: Revised Rules.

First- Instead of a 3-man team in the Second Exam portion, the teams will be made of two shinobi and those two will be from different Genin squads.

Second- The first Portion of the Exam will no longer hold a tenth question. Instead, There will be 5 very, very challenging questions that encourage cheating, which is still the goal of the exam. However, in addition, there is no easy way out, like choosing to stay and take the tenth question. One must have the skills of reconnaissance in order to survive as a shinobi.

Finally- The third exam still contains the possibility of teammate match-ups. But now, much more lengths will be taken to prevent the death of a shinobi. If it happens, it happens, but most importantly, after the prelims, Genins have a probability of facing Chuunins, even Jounins, in their one-on-one match.' Very interesting…" Tsunade pondered.

"Hokage-sama, don't forget the match-ups!" Shizune reminded.

"Oh, almost forgot! Heheh… Okay. 'Genin Match-ups.

(A/N: I'll only list the Leaf-nin partnerships for the sake of time…)

First… Akamichi Chouji and Gaara of the Sand? Hmmm…interesting.

Second… Haruno Sakura and Temari? Ok then.

Next, Yamanaka Ino and Tenten. Then, Uchiha Sasuke and Kankuro. Mmkay.

After that, Kiba/Akamaru and Ukachinu Hibino. A grass-nin?

Hyuuga Neji and Aburame Shino.

Then, Rock Lee and Tuturo Kamanachi. Another grass-nin.

Finally (whew), Uzumaki Naruto (hehe this'll be good) and Hyuuga Hinata?' _Oh, this will be very interesting..__" _-Chuckles-

-------

"Hinata! HINATA! Wait Up!" Naruto, having been told his partner, was eager to greet her.

"N- N- Naruto-k-kun? What is it?" A timid, confused Hinata quizzed.

"Hey, guess what? The Chuunin exam's in a month and WE'RE partners!"

"Partners?" _Naruto-kuns' my partner for the exam! Ohhhhh…. I'm dreaming right?_"Wow… That's, That's G-Great, Naruto-kun!" She stuttered.

"Yeah! Hey, we should start training, right?"

"G-Good Idea Naruto-kun!"

Naruto grabs Hinata's arm and speeds down the trail to the training grounds, leaving a large trail of dust behind….

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, I'll probably have the 2nd chapter up tomorrow or the net day. Probably tomorrow. Oh well. I'm excited. Many more Chapters to come. Many More. Anyways, reviews are accepted, as is constructive criticism. Flames allowed, but ignored. Thanx!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	2. Partners?

By: Uzukagegan

Rating: T

Genre: Action/Adventure/Romance

-----

Summary: Naruto's just been told that he is leaving for three years. But Wait! The Chuunin Exams have been rescheduled for a month from now. Looks like leaving will have to wait. But the rules have been changed, and Naruto gets a little surprise!

Ch 2 summary: Well Naruto and Hinata start training. Sorry if theres not much action, but consider this as a "filler until the exams start. I plan for the next chapter to be orientation and the beginning of the first exam.

-----

Pitted- Chapter 2: Partners?

………….

_-----The Blizzard appeared of a sudden, calm one second, and then it was just… there… And out of the flurry of snow stepped a very evil-looking man. He had bright red eyes and his charka burned bright white. He looked at Hinata, and narrowed his gaze. He reached for his Kunai holster and pulled out 5 needles in each hand. He enveloped his divine charka around the needles, melting their outer metal surface to reveal a fiery orange knife-shaped weapon inside. He ferociously threw his blazing needles at the poor, defenseless girl, when suddenly- out of nowhere leaps a certain orange-clad ninja. "Naruto-kun!" shouts Hinata for joy. "I'm here, Hinata-chan." Naruto's soothing voice comforts her. Naruto then whips out Kage Bunshin no Jutsu, utterly surprising the creepy shinobi. _ "_U-zu-ma-ki NARUTO COMBO!" The victim of Naruto combo is sent flying in the other direction, and just as Naruto runs to help Hinata up…------_ BEEP-BEEP-BEEP-BEEP-BEEP-BEEP-BEEP-BEE… 

"Ohhh… Naruto-kun… Oh well." _I better get dressed. Naruto-kun has agreed to meet me out on the training grounds. It's going to be a very busy month, I presume…_

Outside

"Hello, Neji-niisan."

"Hm, Hinata-sama... Oh, Wait! Are you, by chance, heading out to train, Hinata?"

"Why yes, Neji, after I train, I wish to meet Naruto and get acquainted. Then we'll eat lunch, then afterwards train a little bit, then head home. Why?"

"Well, if you meet Lee and Tenten, tell them I cannot train today, as I have many things to do. Tell him I will be available for some training."

"Yes, brother."

Streets of Konoha

-Hinata sits on a bench in front of Naruto's apartment, because she knows Naruto goes this way when he goes out for the day-

-------

"Ahh, time for a morning snack. What's for breakfast, Ramen, or Ramen? Heehee!"

Naruto gets his daily supplement of 5 bowls of Instant Ramen, and soon after dawns his usual worn, orange jacket and pants.

"YAHAHOO! Let's go train! I'm ready! And once I'm a Chuunin, I'll train even harder, become even stronger, and I'll be HOKAGE! YEAH!"

A light-speed Naruto blazed to his door and prepared to leap off the balcony and sprint all the way to the training field, but there happened to be a dark-haired shy girl standing at the door. (No, it didn't turn out well.)

Naruto flung his door open into a stuttering Hinata. "Uh… N-Naruto-kun? AHHH!" Hinata was propelled about three roofs over, much to an oblivious, hardheaded Naruto…

-------

-About 1 hour later, at the training field…-

"Ohhhhh..uhhh ohhuh Narutohhhhhh…. faint"

"Hinata? You look exhausted. And injured! What happened? Hinata? HinatA? HINata? HinATA?"

Naruto poked and prodded at Hinata, who was down and out from fatigue.

-A couple minutes later, in the shade of a tree. Still at the training field-

"…Uhhh Naruto-kun? Where am I?"

"Uhhh, the training field. So! Are you up for some training?"

"U-Umm sure, N-Naruto-kun. Just let me stretch… Did_ he care for me this entire time?_

"ALRIGHT! Let me help you up! Let's go stretch!"

"Um, Um... O-Okay!"

"Shadow Clone Jutsu! Ok, Hinata! I presume your main focus is on Taijutsu. In order to strengthen that, we've got to cover your weaknesses first! So no Byakugan!"

"Um, Okay!"

"First, you have to learn more advanced Ninjutsu! For starters, let's try… um… Wait! What if I taught you the summoning technique?"

"Wow, N-Naruto-kun! Really? Sure!"

"Alright. This Jutsu, using a contract, Seal, and the your blood, binds an animal to you. The type of animal is determined by the contract and Seal you perform. The blood is used as a signature to make the contract, which can be written on a scroll or tattoo, complete. Once bound, the animal can be summoned to perform a task or help you in battle."

"Wow, Naruto-kun! Thanks! _Whoa, when did he get so strong? Jiraiya-sama must be a really strong Sannin_"

"Ok. The first part takes getting used to. You must bite your thumb with such force as to draw a little blood. Not much is needed. Then slam your hand on the ground and with enough willpower and focus, you can summon successfully. But first, let's go eat! I'm getting hungry! And once you master it, we can spar and maybe use summoning against each other!"

-Naruto does the One-handed neck scratch-

"U-Um, O-O-O-Okay"

…………………………………………………..

BACK AT THE TRAINING FIELD

"Ok. Bite my thumb like this, right?"

-Bites thumb-

"Ow!"

"Hinata? Are you okay? You don't have to bite so hard! Here, lemme see!

-Checks thumb-

"Well, it's a little much, but I think you'll be fine, Hinata!"

"T-Thanks, Naruto-kun!"

"So now, just slam your hand on the ground and maintain your focus. It helps me to focus on a dream or something I really care about. Maybe something that makes me REALLY mad! Why don't you try?

-Hinata slams her hand down. Summoning seal appears on the ground-

Something I care about. A dream. Something that makes me mad… My dream: TO be accepted as Hyuuga heir and to be seen as strong in my father's eye's. In Neji-s eyes. In… Naruto's eyes… Something that makes me mad: When people are mean to Naruto-kun. When I can't have confidence like Naruto-kun. WHEN PEOPLE UNDERESTIMATE MY NARUTO-KUN AND ME! Something… I… care about… Naruto-kun. I won't give up until you see me as strong in your eyes…

"SUMMONING JUTSU!"


	3. Getting Ready!

By: Uzukagegan

Rating: T

Genre: Action/Adventure/Romance

Disclaimer: Your mom owns Naruto. Just kidding. She doesn't. Nor do I.

-----

Summary: Naruto's just been told that he is leaving for three years. But Wait! The Chuunin Exams have been rescheduled for a month from now. Looks like leaving will have to wait. But the rules have been changed, and Naruto gets a little surprise!

Ch 3 summary: Alright. It is about 4 weeks later and it is time for Exam orientation. It is an "information-gathering session" disguised as a normal examinee-get-together. The object is to learn your opponent's skills and attributes before the Exams officially begin. So technically, it is more like a Pre-exam… More action!

Pitted- Chapter 3: Getting Ready

………….

Flashback- 

"Summoning Jutsu!"

_-_A small eagle appears in a flash of smoke and swoops down to the ground, right next to Hinata_-_

"EHHHHHHH? An eagle? That's pretty good I guess, but how does it stack up against…"

"…SUMMONING JUTSU!"

_-_Forms summoning seal on the ground_-_

"BOSS FROG SUMMONING!"

-A huge puff of smoke appears, as Naruto stands up, sweating, with a confident look on his face. The smoke slowly dissipates, to reveal a small orange frog_-_

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAT!"

-Hinata giggles, and Naruto does the classic "anime collapse" move-

End Flashback 

"So Hinata-chan? Ready for the Orientation? It starts in 30 minutes! _Wow, I didn't think I would ever be telling someone like Hinata to hurry up…_

"Yes, Naruto-kun! Sorry, I'm just…you know… e-e-excited…"

"Wow! Just to think… this past month we've taught each other so much! I've learned much more taijutsu and some fighting techniques. You've mastered Kuchiyose no Jutsu and you've learned some more Ninjutsu as well! WOW! We're the perfect partners!"

_Perfect Partners?_

-Hinata turns a faint shade of red, stops for a moment, then continues to walk-

ON THE WAY TO ORIENTATION

I see everyone! It's like they are all her to meet one person --- ME! I'm so FAMOUS! LET'S GO!"

-Naruto speeds down the road, leaving Hinata lagging behind-

-------

AT ORIENTATION

"Hey! Sakura-chan! Temari!"

"(In unison) Hey Naruto! Is that Hinata?"

"Eh…. Oh shoot! I left her way back there?"

Naruto runs and grabs Hinata's arm, and runs back to the two girls.

"So Naruto, how are things going with your new PARTNER? (This earns a blush from Hinata) Um….. Naruto?"

Naruto was obviously not paying attention. Instead he was focused on Kiba and his grass partner. "Hey, Kiba! Akamaru! Ummm… guy!

"His name is Ukachinu Hibino. He's from the grass country."

"Yo" was all they heard from him.

I guess he's the quiet-type… 

"Yerp! Arp Arp!" Akamaru seemed excited.

"Hehe… Akamaru and I aren't going to lose to you again this year, idiot!"

"Oh YEAH? Bring it on, dog-boy! I'll take you down for… Yo Chouji! Shino! Gaara! Uh, where's Neji?"

"…Neji decided to make final preparations. Probably training or restocking supplies. He suspects there is more to this 'Orientation' than meets the eye."

"-Munch- Yeah -munch- he might be right…-Munch- pretty weird way to get -Munch- acquainted…" Chouji seemed wrapped up in… Important matters…

Just then, an energetic boy, who looked like a green dot in the distance, was approaching fast, yelling something about Youth and explosions. He was also carrying a frightened-looking girl in his hands.

"Hey guys! This is Tuturo Kamanachi! She's a grass-nin!"

"Hey, fuzzy eyebrows! Um, Kamanachi!"

"H-H-Hey…"

She still seemed shocked from Rock Lee's sudden explosion of youth…

"Hey Hinata-chan! Forehead! Boys! Idiot…"

"Yo Ino-pig, Tenten-chan!

"Hey, Hey, Hey, why am I the Idiot?"

"…Because, moron, you're worthless and stupid. I doubt you'll even make it past the first portion, much less the whole exam…"

"SASUKE-KUN! –Girls squeal- SASUKE!"

"By the way, where is he? He OBVIOUSLY should have been here already to greet me! No one can refuse a delicious helping of…… Yamanaka Ino!"

-Ino unties her hairband, letting hert long blonde hair flow in the wind. Upon hearing this, Naruto lowered his gaze a little, and shuddered, but not from the breeze-

"Shut up pig! He's still down about 'you-know-who'!"

"Eesh, sorry, forehead girl!"

"Hmmm. Yo Temari."

"Oi, Kankuro!"

-Kankuro is seen walking up to Temari, and turning to face everyone. Gaara looks like he is about to say something when…-

"AHEM, EXCUSE ME. ALL EXAMINEES, PLEASE REPORT TO THE CENTER FOR INSTRUCTIONS AND SCHEDULES! THANK YOU!"

-------

AT THE CENTER

"Alright, Genin participants, this is Exam orientation, this is where you can get the… Oh wait, we have another one coming."

Neji walked towards the group "Sorry I'm late. I was making final preparations for the first portion of the exam. Oh, and Hinata-sama, Father wishes to speak with you upon your return home."

"Right, Neji-niisan."

"ALRIGHT! LET'S GET ACQUAINTED!"

------

-Everyone proceeded to meet his or her fellow shinobi. Actually, the only info gathering was between the leaf and the shinobi from different countries-

"Hey, Hinata, show everyone the technique I taught you!"

"U-Um… Ok…"

"New technique? Wow… Naruto did something right for once?" Everyone was basically thinking the same thing.

"Ok... SUMMON----"

"Don't screw it up, little cousin!"

Neji smirked, and stepped back to watch his cousin do her wonders.

"Neji! What's the deal! Hinata is my partner, and she is as strong, if not stronger, than you! You can't say anything. If I beat you, then she could definitely beat you! Go get 'em, Hinata!"

"U-Um… O-O-Ohhhhh…"

"Geez, Stupid Naruto! I was only…"

"Shut the HELL UP! You know nothing of Hinata's strength! I've beaten you before, and I'll do it again! C'mon Hinata! We'll take this freak down FOR SURE!"

"Um, N-N-Naruto-kun! I d-don't really…"

"SHADOW CLONE JUTSU!"

-5 shadow clones appear, surrounding Neji-

"Wait! I was Joking! I…"

"Heh. SURE! CHARGE!"

-The Uzumaki clones all rush at Neji, who in turn defeats 3 of them, while one of them is dodged. One actually scraped Neji-

"Man. I'm better than that how could I be so foolish? Well, you won't get another chance…"

-Naruto throws the clone in the air, who plans to attack Neji from above.-

"Ugh… guess I have to beat the loser down…"

"Prepare to LOSE!"

"Huh? Whatever…"

-Neji grabs the flying clone at the last second, and throws him into Naruto, who is just standing there-

"WHAT?"

-The clone and "Naruto" both disappear-

"CLONE BODY BLOW!"

-Naruto rushes Neji from behind, kicking him in the back-

"Ow! _When did he…_"

"SHUTUP! I'll prove you wrong IN FRONT of Hinata! You aren't the best one here! So stop acting all superior and judging others! I thought you learned last time!"

N-Naruto-kun is sticking up for me! 

"YOU ARE SO STUPID NARUTO! IF YOU WOULD JUST LISTEN YOU'D KNOW THAT…"

"AHHH!"

-Naruto trips in front of Neji, and skids to a halt. Appearing bruised and beaten, a puff of smoke appeared and the body dissappeared.-

"Huh? THAT WAS… A CLONE!"

"RASENGAN!"

"WHAT!"

-A twig near Neji's feet transformed into Naruto, who in turn thrusts a chakra ball into Neji's lower back, leaving a gaping, scratched, and bloody hole in his shirt-

"AH! UGH…."

Naruto-kun! You did it… Again! 

Everybody was as surprized as Neji was, even Sasuke looked slightly impressed….

"That idiot actually pulled through… Neji didn't even expect it! Especially the most unpredictable shinobi in history…"

-Hinata ran over and helped Naruto up, and just stared at Neji-

"Neji-niisan… forgive him, it's just, well…"

"WHAT! I WAS ONLY JOKING! N-Naruto… YOU DUMBASS!"

-Naruto stood confused, and soon scratched his head.-

"Heheheheh…. Sorry about that…."

A medium-sized Jounin with red eyes stood above Hinata.

"Kurenai-sensei, I…"

"OKAY, GENIN! BREAK IT UP! ANYWAYS, THE ORIENTATION WILL COME TO CONCLUSION. PLEASE SHOW UP TOMORROW AT 8:00 A.M., ON THE DOT!"

------

"Naruto, I didn't mean to cause trouble. It's just that I…

"EH, Hinata, it's not your fault. I'm just stupid. But I totally kicked Neji's ass!"

"Hehe, yes you did, Naruto!"

_I guess we really ARE the perfect partners. He just seems more and more confdent with every battle he fights. He'll become Hokage for sure one day, and… I'll be right there by his side the whole way!_

"No problem, Hinata! C'mon, let's go get something to eat! I'm famished!"

"S-Sure, Naruto-kun!"

-Naruto picks Hinata up and runs at full-speed towards Ichiraku's-

"HA! Tomorrow is the first part of the Exam! We'll ace that test, defeat our enemies, and become Chuunin in no time at all!"

-Hinata giggles at first, then Naruto joins her; they laugh all the way to the Ramen shop-

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, there you have it. Chapter 3. Dunno when Chap 4 will be up. Sometime soon I guess. Heh! I had to do a little research for this one… Reviews gretly accepted. THANX!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


End file.
